terraroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Watu
The Watu are an Aquatic Species descended from catfish. History The Watu were one of the first races to evolve. Their arms evolved from fins used to drag them away from land. Later in their evolution, a predator fish would prey on them by attacking their backs. For a while, only flexible backed Watu survived, but when the predators went extinct, the backs of the Watu returned to normal. They met the Om and began trading with them early on before the tsunami, and through the eons they have remained close allies. After the tsunami they mostly lived in a large bay on the western coast near the Om. The two shared many tools, such as spears, and ideas, such as an afterlife. They also came into contact with a race known as the Aroz, before they lost contact after the volcano. During the volcanic eruption and the clouded aftermath, the Om and the Watu hid together in the trench, eating the few plants and animals that could survive at such depths. Their fellows outside of this santuary all died out in the great starvation that insued. The volcano began their religion when it was believed to be the work of Anakudo, a destroyer god. To counter Anakudo, Oludama, a creator god, was made. After they returned to the surface, the Watu met the Grench. This alliance, along with the Om, became the Jiaggaus Alliance. Later, they met the Uguun, and domesticated some of them. Shortly after, they met the Being, who they declared Oludama. In the wars with the Musemis and Pisemis, the Watu fought their enemies fleets, and introduced the Redswarmer, a carnivorous species of rotifer. This saw the dawn of biological warfare. The Watu also aided the Allaince in the War against the Quealgae and her forces. The Watu domesticated the marvjets as well, and named a vehicle after them. A Watu named Atinati invented computers as well as calculators, while here brother Urluto became the first Watu to go to space. After a time however, the Watu race fell under the sway of a cult. Although the cult leaders were overthrown, the second volcanic eruption nearly wiped out their civilization. The Watu spent the next few ages in obscurity. Eventually the Watu recovered, and helped finish the Jiaggaus Civil War. Now restored to their place as one of the three chief races of the alliance, the Watu got to work helping the alliance advance even more. Culture While the Watu have independance, great emphasis is placed upon the community. They value republican forms of government, but do not care what friendly races do as long as they are kind to Watu. Males and females are equal, and only mate with one other Waty. They have pets, the Ughan. Originally, babies were cared for by the whole group, but later families developed. However, recently the Watu have decided to put most care back in the hands of the community. Category:Watu Category:Aquatic Category:Fish Category:Jiaggaus Category:Jiaggaus Alliance Category:Neo-Terra Category:Sapient Category:Catfish